Problem: Christopher buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$13$ before tax. The sales tax is $7\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${7\%} \times {$13} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.07} \times {$13} = {$0.91}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$0.91} + {$13.00} = $13.91$ Christopher needs to pay $$13.91.$